


Truth Will Out

by OtakuAngelD



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Double Anal Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Rutting, heat - Freeform, smut and more smut, suppression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2957504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAngelD/pseuds/OtakuAngelD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a gift for Feihu, who wanted an A/B/O fic with Sanada as an Omega. She didn't care who his alpha was. Thus, Sanada is the first omega in 10 generations. Denial only lasts him so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feihu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/gifts).



Sanada panted under a freezing cold shower trying to gather himself a little better. It was humiliating, not being able to control himself. To control his body. He wasn't some silly pup, just dealing with his first heat. He was Sanada Genichirou and he had been handling it well for years. Managing to suppress his urges since he was 13. Since he had discovered the one thing that had sent him into a bout of both panic and self hatred.

In 10 generations of the Sanada line, there had never been on Omega. They were all proud Alpha men, extending their powerful line generation after generation. Siring strong, virile Sanada pups that would one day, in turn, pass their genes on, continuing the tradition of being the top dog in the area, as it were.

And then...Genichirou had come along.

He had always known he was a little different from his older brother. He had done his damnedest to hide his submissiveness under a guise of surly anger and an iron will. No one would ever show dominance over him. He was a Sanada pup and that meant he was just as much an Alpha as anyone else.

He kept his secret tight to his chest. Fought with every ounce of his being to be just as strong, just as dominant as the most dominant alphas he could see. He was doing a good job of it. A great job of it. No one knew. Not his family. Not his friends. Definitely not his rivals. Atobe would never let him live it down. No one. No one knew his secret shame.

No one except for the Tezuka boy.

Their grandfathers had been rivals over the same mate, years ago. Though there were sometimes whispers that they might have engaged in same sex dominance play, with neither of them coming out as the clear leader. He didn't like to think about his and Kunimitsu's grandfathers fucking because sometimes, in his mind, he replaced them with themselves and that was awkward at best. It was expected that the two boys would continue the tradition of the   
Sanada/Tezuka fight for dominance.

As children, he had met the boy. Quiet and serious as he was. He seemed uninterested in such things and most of their brief meetings, they spent sniffing each other out. Gaging each other, searching out weakness as well as commonalities. It seemed they had more in common than they had in differences. Sanada enjoyed those quiet moments with the Tezuka boy, sitting in the garden, watching him tend to his bonsai or sipping tea in the tea room.

They had grown to be quick friends. Enjoying time together. Playing tennis and sparing. Spending the warm summers together at one or the other of their houses. They shared everything in those days. Secrets. Hobbies. Even rivals, trading Atobe Keigo back and forth between them.

As they grew older, he started noticing other things about the boy. He noted the day he had to start wearing glasses. Sanada found them attractive and intelligent. He noticed that every time they came together, that Tezuka was getting taller. More elegant. He was growing as handsome as he was serious.

He also had noticed the day that he saw Tezuka holding his arm, a pained look on his normally stoic features. That day, Sanada had taken him behind the family equipment shed and unconsciously lapped at the hidden wound, not understanding why he had felt the need to do that for his friend nor really getting why Tezuka had allowed him. Tezuka's scent filled his nose. A strong, musky scent he had never smelled before. It was rich and made his head spin and his body warm. Tezuka smelled so good. And he needed to make that injury feel better. He needed to make his friend feel good.

He didn't understand why that was. Nor why Kunimitsu had suddenly stopped him, pushing him away harshly, panting and uncharastically red faced.

He had whined and looked up into the face of a Alpha in heat. The sight of Tezuka about to lose his control filled his vision. His tongue traveling over his lips, looking at Sanada in such a hungry way that Sanada had never seen before. A look that made him want to lay down and slowly spread his legs to the other teen. Then Tezuka pushed him away with a harsh, "No."

No was no and that was that. Sanada left the confusing moment alone, not thinking on it until he reached his 13th birthday. On that day, he realized why he had reacted the way he did. His heat hit and hit hard. His father had told him about it. About how one day, he would suddenly feel the urge to grab the nearest available female or omega male and mount them. He had even watched some information videos on the subject.

He didn't feel that urge. His urges were different. He didn't want to mount. To his deepest despair, Sanada realized that it was he who wanted to be taken. He wanted to feel the hot heavy breath of an Alpha against the back of his neck. He smell the Alpha's musk, driving him to madness. He wanted to feel the Alpha, knotting deep inside of him and filling him to the brim. Maybe, if he was lucky, filling him with a strong litter of pups.

The realization was horrifying. No Sanada male had ever been an Omega. No Sanada male was ever that weak or desperate. None. He couldn't be the first. He refused. He locked himself away in his room, riding it out as best as he could. Ignoring the scents of the prowling Alphas that passed, brought to the Sanada family door by the scent of a bitch in heat.

The next week, he'd begged Tezuka to help him. To help him get suppressants. Not because he couldn't trust his friends. He was certain that Renji or Seiichi would help him, but Sanada didn't want them to look at him like that. Like he was lesser. To Renji. To Seiichi. To Rikkai. He had to be an Alpha for as long as possible. He was stronger than his instincts.

The look on Kunimitsu's face when he had arrived on his door and fallen to his knees. On his knees before his friend. His rival, clutching at his trousers and just...blurting it all out right there. Telling this male his shameful secret. Begging. Begging for help. Sanada would never forget it. Never forget the feeling of his friend's hand in his hair, petting him softly while he sobbed, ashamed of himself for the way nature had made him. 

Tezuka had helped. He had gotten contact with a doctor friend of the family. He had given Sanada heat suppressants and promised not to tell a soul. Sanada had returned home, feeling much better about it all. Tezuka hadn't.

But that day had somehow changed their friendship. Tezuka seemed to grow distant to him. No longer did he wish to spar with him. Greetings were distant and a little stiff as if they were strangers. Tennis was no longer for fun, but an all out battle. He could feel Tezuka's eyes burning into him from over the net as he he wanted to just come over it and do...do what...Sanada wasn't certain, but the thought had made him tingle slightly. It grew more distant. They grew to the age where their friendship finally became the same rivalry as their grandfather's. Trying to best each other in studies and sports and everything else, regardless that they were at different schools.

That had been four years ago. He was now in high school. He was seventeen years old and the suppressants were losing their power. Each heat was stronger than the previous, rebelling against his efforts to deny his instinctual needs. Cold showers were failing. The pills were failing. The urges were returning, a coiling poison in the pit of his stomach, telling him not to fight it any more.

He couldn't run much longer. Already, males were around him more and more. They crowded him on trains, touching him in places that not even he dared touch for fear it would break his resolve. They dared to try and follow him home and chase him into dark alleys. Both kinds, he had put in their places. He was not some filthy omega begging to be knotted by whatever Alpha got to him first. He was Sanada Genichirou and he would die first!

His fighting only seemed to make his potential mates more hungry for him. 

The fights got bloodier, more desperate. He was not so weak as they thought. Before hands could touch him, they were broken and bleeding with Sanada snarling at them, threatening worse. He would not let just anyone have him. If he had his way, no one would.

Still, there were times, late at night, when the pills effects had nearly faded into nothing that Sanada would close his eyes and imagine that scent from so many years ago. That rich, earthy smell of Tezuka. The taste of his flesh under his tongue. The feel of his hand on his hair. He would open then again to find one hand on his cock and the other plunging in and out of his own ass, biting his pillow so not as to groan the same of the man who was supposed to be his greatest rival.

Not even cold showers would help on those nights.

He knew he had to do something soon, when Atobe cornered him on a tennis retreat. Smaller than him, but with that same look and same scent as Kunimitsu, back then. He looked at him like he was a prize mare, fit for breeding, blue eyes sharp. Knowing. Under that intense gaze of the heir, Sanada almost let himself admit defeat. Almost gave up. Had it not been for the sudden arrival of Kunimitsu, he might have.

He had never seen such a display between the two. The blond heir and the handsome brunet circling and growling at one another for a long moment before realizing that Sanada had somehow slipped away.

He knew on that day that he needed help. He needed something stronger. He only knew of one person who could help him. Only the one person who knew other than Atobe, who had figured it out, somehow.

Once more, he stood at Tezuka's door, grateful for the rain pouring on him, washing off the scent of the gropers from the train. He was certain that they were still friends. That dominance display he had seen with Atobe had made it clear enough to him, that they were. Tezuka had come that day to keep him from being attacked by the smaller Alpha. That he needed rescued still bothered him. But he found himself not really caring when Tezuka opened that door to look down at him, shake his head and pull him inside.

He sat in Tezuka's room, so similar to his, a towel over his head, waiting. Neither of them talked much and it was always so hard to start a conversation. Especially one like this. At least Tezuka was on the other side of the room, sitting on his bed, watching him, waiting for him. The look in his eyes seemed to be like that distant burn he felt from across the net.

"Kunimitsu..." he started. "I...it's not working any more." He admitted.

"I know. I could smell you coming, even in this rain."

Genichirou shifted under that gaze, glad of the towel to hide his face. "I need something stronger..."

He could hear Tezuka shifting. "It won't work."

"If I could just get something stronger...I'm sure that I can get it under control."

"Genichirou. I said that it won't work. You're just making it worse. Keep this up and you'll have every Alpha in the city after you. You have no idea how you smell to us..." 

He looked up to see that stoic face focused in utter concentration, those long fingers gripping against the sheets of his bed so hard they were white. "No matter how much you take, that scent of yours is going to get you in trouble. Just like that camp..."

Genichirou shifted more under the weight of that stare. That same hungry stare he had seen when they had both been 13. He could smell that scent again, musky and inviting. He whimpered a little, moving on the floor, trying to ignore what it did to his lower half. "Then...is there something I can do about that. Anything. Kunimitsu...I'm begging you. Help me. Just one more time."

"Help you? You're beyond help." The brunet rose from the bed, stalking over. Genichirou suddenly felt like a deer being approached by a wolf. "There's only one way now. One way to keep those Alphas from touching you. To keep Atobe from getting you..."

Sanada scowled. "They don't." He lied, pride not allowing him to admit that he was fondled far too often.

Tezuka was looming over him. There was a small growl. He had never heard that specific sound from his old friend. "Don't lie to me, Genichirou. I can smell them on you as well. Touching what's not theirs to touch. I hope you at least taught them a lesson."

Genichirou squirmed a little. Tezuka was too close now. His scent was slowly driving Sanada to distraction. He felt a deep, dark want once again. "Of course I did! Who do you think I am!" He snapped.

"I think," Tezuka said after a moment, "that you are an Omega worth having and that you've been too long without your first mating." A hand was in his hair, petting him and he sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his head to accept it. "I think that you need the scent of your Alpha to keep the others at bay. Once they know you belong to someone, they'll leave you be." Fingers tightened in his hair and he felt his head get wrenched back, neck forced to be bared. "And I think I'm going to mark you. I've wanted to, all these years. I've waited for you all this time. I almost thought Atobe took you from me."

Sanada didn't know what turned him on more. The forceful way Tezuka was handling him or the fact that the male had said more in one day that he normally spoke in a week. "What do you think, Genichirou?" He could feel lips at his throat, nipping at it.

Had it been anyone else, they would have been battered and broken across the room by now. But Tezuka...Tezuka got a soft whining sound and a little shudder and a plea of "yes. Please." There was just no fighting it. No amount of suppressants or showers or self denial could get him to refuse something he too had wanted, probably since his first heat.

"Then...strip for me. Strip and get on all fours." He whined again when Tezuka let go and moved away. But when he looked, the other man was panting and hungry. There was a thick bulge in his pants and Sanada wanted to. He wanted it more than he had wanted to win Nationals for the third time running. He wanted it more than he wanted to finally defeat Atobe once and for all.  
He didn't hesitate to pull his clothing off. To bare himself to those cool, intelligent eyes. He felt a little superior when he heard Tezuka's intake of breath. He knew he was not some scrawny Omega. He was just as strong, just as muscular as any Alpha, perhaps even more so. He felt a little too pleased that Tezuka had been caught off guard by that. 

He positioned himself, on hands and knees, facing away from Tezuka. He closed his eyes and heard the man approach. Felt his hands down his back, feeling his body, enjoying it under his palms. "Genichirou, you're so perfect. I can see why he wants you." He felt Tezuka's weight against his back, and moaned when teeth connected with his shoulder. "You'd bare such strong pups."

He shivered at the idea of having his belly swollen with Kunimitsu's young. He didn't know if he was capable of it. There were very few male Omega's who had the ability. Still, the thought was deeply erotic. 

He felt a hand kneading his ass, fingertips seeking out his hole. "Look at you. A perfect bitch. Already so wet for me." Tezuka's tongue lavishing over the bite mark. Sanada wanted to be bitten more. Marked more. He wanted all the world to know that this man was his Alpha. Tezuka didn't start with one, shoving three in all at one time, causing his back to arch and forcing him to cry out.

They started to move. Pumping slowly in and out of him. His hips moved to meet them after a moment, desperate for the contact.

Those fingers in his ass felt so good. So much better than his own. He shifted down, face against the ground, ass higher in the air, legs parting more. He was already leaking onto Tezuka's carpet. Leaking in want. "P...Please..."

"Please what, Genichirou?" He heard a zipper pull down and dared to look behind him.  
Tezuka knelt behind him, a look of pure lust on his face. He looked like he was about to eat Sanada up. Between his legs, thick and red, was his cock, swollen and angry. Needing relief as much as Sanada did. Fingers inside him moved, hooking, hitting that spot that made his vision go white.

"Ah! MORE! Please!"

He heard Tezuka chuckle and felt those fingers move from him. He whined loudly and felt a small kiss to the middle of his back. "Shhh...It's all right, Genichirou. I'll give you more." He felt the pulsing warmth of something thicker against his opening. "Just tell me what you want."  
He moved back, trying to push himself onto Tezuka's cock. "Please...please... I want...I want..." He couldn't even construct a normal sentence in his need to be filled. To be made into this Alpha's bitch. To be pounded and ridden. 

"You have to tell me." He could hear the way Tezuka struggled. Why wouldn't he just take what he wanted? Why wouldn't he just pound into him like he wanted!

"FUCK ME! I WANT YOU IN ME! PLEASE!" It was louder than he intended, but it did the trick. Before he could feel remotely embarrassed for what he had just demanded, Tezuka was pushing into him hard. Anything he might have said came out a loud cry.

Kunimitsu was thicker than fingers. Hotter too. He felt amazing. His strong hands gripped Sanada's hips, keeping them steady as he started to thrust. It started off slow. Too slow. Each movement of that hard cock within him drove Sanada insane. How could Tezuka keep his cool even now? How could he keep his guard up with his dick buried in Sanada's ass?

He whimpered and groaned, trying to move his hips against Tezuka's grip. Trying to make him go faster. "H...Harder."

"Mmm...Genichirou. I knew you would be a insatiable, demanding bitch... I'm going to mate with you as often as I can..." Another bite against his shoulder and those hips snapped against him.

It wasn’t quite what he wanted. He wanted Tezuka slamming into him with abandon, fucking him hard, rutting into him and using him. Yet, Tezuka remained perfectly in control, pushing against him in a slow, measured way. He could only beg and writhe beneath him, meeting each thrust with a desperate need for more. He'd denied himself this for four years. No longer. He gave into it. He gave into his baser instincts to allow this Alpha to ride him, to claim him. His body clenching around the invasion, bringing more pleasure to himself and to the man trusting so smoothly into him.

"Genichirou. You're so tight...So good." A hand moved from his hips around to his front to fist at his cock. "And you're mine. I'm going to put my scent so thick about you that no one will ever dare touch you again. No one but me." A part of him wondered, had Tezuka really been that worried about the Hyotei's Alpha? Even if the horny, needy part of Sanada though he might have stood a chance. But if he had let the heir, he wouldn't have gotten this. Gotten what he really wanted.

So, the quiet Kunimitsu was a talker during mating. The idea turned Sanada on even more. Made him clench down even harder, meet each thrust even quicker. He was drooling on the ground, going near mindless with the feeling of being claimed. No one but Kunimitsu...that was fine with him.

"I'm going to breed you as many times as necessary to see you with pup. You want that, don't you?" A hard thrust that nearly forced him to come right then and there. But that hand at his cock gripped tightly, stopping it, making him groan. "Don't you."

"Yes...yes...Please. Please Kunimitsu. Please. Breed me... I want your pups."

He could feel Tezuka swelling more inside of him, thickening from his words to the Alpha. His consent. His hidden desires, brought into the open. He couldn't move as well now. It actually hurt quite a bit. But he could take the pain. It was washed away in the pleasure that came from knowing that this was Tezuka's knot, connecting them both.

"Genichirou..." Tezuka growled, pumping into him a few more times. "Mine."

Sanada felt Tezuka release into him. He felt those hot jets fill his insides. He shook and moaned at the feeling of being filled with Tezuka's seed. Being filled by his mate. His own cock was jerked, but it wasn't needed. Just feeling the Alpha release inside of him was enough to push him over the edge. He came on Kunimitsu's carpet, screaming his pleasure into the night.  
His knees gave way, dragging both of them down. Tezuka was still locked within him. He didn't know how long they would be stuck together and found he didn't care. He could feel the man licking at the back of his neck in a loving manner and he could smell their joined scents filling the room. He knew later, he would have to tell his family. Have to tell them that he had chosen a mate, but he doubted he'd need to. The scent of sex with Tezuka would cling to him for days, if not weeks. Though Genichirou hoped he could get his Alpha to renew that scent as often as possible.

For now though, he just lay there, his Alpha inside of him, content. If it was for Kunimitsu, he found he really didn't mind being a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out and now Sanada must deal with the consequences. Consequences and a surprise mate.

Being Tezuka's wasn't all that difficult of a concept once it had happened. In fact, Sanada rather enjoyed it. He found himself sneaking away from his family home in the middle of the night to come and visit the Alpha. He found that time spent away from the other male was lonely and it was also...terribly terribly hard on his hormones. Now that he had stopped taking the suppressants and started accepting that this was who and what he was, it was a lot harder on him. Now he knew what it felt like to have an Alpha take him and he wanted to feel that feeling all the time.

It was difficult to sit in classes when the only thought on his mind was when the next time would be that he could feel Kunimitsu's knot inside of him. He was certain his pheromones weren't helping the class concentrate either. Even Renji had told him to go find his Alpha before he took matter into his own hands.

During those times, he wondered if he could let him. Him or anyone else really. It had felt so good to just let himself be dominated, even if weakly, by Kunimitsu. He longed to be shoved to the floor and bred. He desperately sought his alpha for that sensation again and again.  
Tezuka had been right, that night. He was insatiable. He had refused it for so long that now, he felt he needed to catch up. He needed to get all those amazing experiences he had missed out on by being a coward and not living up to his nature. At night, he would desperately finger himself, trying to get the same feeling he had felt with the Alpha. It was never enough.  
Only Kunimitsu seemed to fill that void within him. Fill the void and his ass.

Tezuka seemed more than happy to let him. He would let him into the house, take him upstairs and then advance on him, whispering dark lustful things in his ear while slowly fucking him into mindless bliss. He didn't know if Tezuka loved him or if it was just his drive to mate with a willing Omega that got Sanada into his house each time. But whatever it was, Kunimitsu always whispered about getting Sanada pregnant this time.

It never happened and Genichirou didn't think he had gotten to be one of the lucky males. That scared him a little. It scared him to think that Tezuka would no longer want him, no longer mate with him, if he couldn't bare the man's young. He knew he knew Tezuka better than that, but the thought was still there, at the edges of his consciousness, reminding him that this was what Kunimitsu seemed to want and that he couldn't give.

It was a devastating blow. But not as devastating as the blow that his own parents gave him.  
They hadn't taken his being an Omega well. Of course, they had suspected, but that hadn't really wanted to know. More, they didn't really approve of his continuing to mate with the Tezuka boy. Old, bitter rivalries seemed to outweigh any happiness Sanada might have felt. They had left him with very little choice in the matter. They would select his mate for him, just as they had selected his brother's wife. 

The one they chose... the choice made Sanada reel a little. Atobe Keigo. An Alpha of very high standing. The man was worth a large fortune and giving their valuable Omega son to such a person was quite the social and political move. His joining to the Atobe Heir would bring the Sanada family far higher in the world than if he stayed with Kunimitsu.

He couldn't disagree. Well, he could, but he had always been a good boy, never going against his parents, not when something like this could help his family so much.

He didn't have to like it though.

He didn't have to like being dressed like some doll. He felt more like he was being outfitted for ritual sacrifice than meeting his parent-approved mate. He also didn't have to like how the shorter male looked at him when he arrived. Like he was a steak, about to be consumed. He outright bristled at the condescending way Atobe commended him for "cleaning up well."

He resented the huge limo with the spacious back seat as much as he resented that predatory gleam in blue eyes. A gleam that remained as they pulled away from the house and doors locked. The privacy glass rose and Sanada scowled more. Then Atobe was on him, pressing him into that back seat. He's never realized Atobe was that strong and he fought his baser instincts. 

Icy eyes stared hard, elegant hands jerking at his clothing. He could see the dark jealousy there. "I smell Tezuka on you. He got to you first did he?" A possessive bite to his collarbone was all Sanada needed to just melt away. His hips lifted to allow Atobe to pull his pants away.  
Atobe was a lot rougher than Tezuka was. He was more demanding. He knew how to be Boss. He grabbed Sanada and pushed him around. Forcing his hips into the proper position. He found he loved that force. He almost wished Kunimitsu would do this to him. Throw him around and take advantage of him. Kunimitsu was never this rough and he felt deeply alive and terribly needy.

He moaned when a hand went to his ass and he heard that infuriating chuckle. "Kunimitsu did a very good job on you, didn't he? You're such a receptive bitch." Fingers moved within him and then stopped, making Sanada whine. 

"I want you to fuck yourself on them. Don't just lay there. Enjoy yourself. At least until we stop."  
Sanada did as he was bidden, hips moving on their own to push against Atobe's fingers, eyes already drooping in pleasure, little pleas for more on his lips. He hoped they stopped soon. He wanted...he wanted this man to fill him too. As much as he hated Atobe, he knew he wanted Atobe to replace fingers with cock. He was all but begging for it. It wasn't Atobe's name on his lips though. He panted for Kunimitsu.

They stopped far too soon and Sanada felt a sudden cold draft. Atobe was opening the door. He felt the weight in the car shift and a familiar scent filled his nose, making him look up. Tezuka...What was Tezuka doing in the car...with Atobe.

"W...." He tried to ask, but Tezuka was sliding behind him, pushing him nearly off his seat. Arms wrapped around him and stroked his chest soothingly.

"Keigo and I...made a deal. This is the only way I'm going to get to keep you. Officially, you'll be his mate." The thought seemed to make Tezuka slightly angry but that passed. "You'll be with him like you are with me."

Sanada opened his mouth to say something, to say he didn't want that. Though his body already showed that he did. Atobe silenced him with one hard look. "Unofficially, you belong to Kunimitsu here. Normally, I hate sharing anything, but when it comes to someone like you, I will learn to share. You'll live with me...and Kunimitsu will also live with me, as my assistant. I can only hope you learn to love me as much as you seem to love Tezuka here."

Tezuka eyed him, body still flushed with need from Atobe's actions. "Is that really true, Genichirou? Even now that I'm going to let another Alpha fuck you..."

He nodded, aware that yes, he did love Tezuka, even now. Especially now. He had a feeling that Atobe would handle him just like before, a lot more roughly than Tezuka. Something he actually was looking forward to. He saw Tezuka smile. A rare sight indeed and then he saw the brunet nod to Atobe. "Go ahead then, Keigo. And thank you for waiting until I got here to clarify for him. I know with a body like his, it's very hard to hold back."

"Like I need your permission, Kunimitsu." A zipper and the silken feel of designer slacks between his legs. He looked back to Tezuka and his Alpha nodded at him. He cried out at the feeling of Atobe entering him, in one hard push. "Hmmmm. Now I see why you like him so much...Ahh..He's amazing."

"I know he is..." Under the other Alpha, Sanada soaked in the praise and the pleasure he was feeling. Atobe was hard on him, not giving him any room to adjust and not going slow. He was quickly swept away in the man's pace. Building up to orgasm quickly knowing that Tezuka was right there. Tezuka was watching him get claimed as someone else's bitch...Tezuka was watching and okay with it.

Tezuka was touching him too. Running hands over his back and shoulders, keeping him still. Tezuka was grabbing his cock and milking an orgasm out of it. Only Keigo kept going. Longer than he had ever had with Tezuka. For someone who pounded into him fast and hard, Atobe had the most ridiculous stamina. It seemed tennis games was the only thing the Heir liked to draw out.

Only he pulled out and muttered, "Kunimitsu, it'll be a while before I'm ready to, so please, help yourself." 

Sanada felt empty only a moment before a more familiar cock took it's place. A jolt from the limo sent him bouncing slightly and pushed Tezuka in deeper. He cried out loudly, grabbing for whatever he could to hold on while he was taken from behind, Atobe watching him. Watching Tezuka mate with him.

He could feel Tezuka swelling and whimpered when that sensation was lost. Tezuka had pulled out. "Your turn..." He was reluctant and Sanada could tell.

"Don't mind if I do..." Atobe was back.

It was intense, surrounded by the powerful scent of two Alphas, taking each of their cocks one after another as they traded him back and forth. It was like their childhood, only it wasn’t him and Tezuka trading Atobe as a rival, but Tezuka and Atobe passing him back and forth as a mate. It seemed that Atobe was pretty good at sharing when he had to be and Tezuka was generously helping it along.

He didn't notice the car had stopped until he heard Tezuka whisper from behind him. "Do you think you could take us both?"

Both? The concept boggled his mind. There was no way he could fit both Tezuka and Atobe...just no way. But Tezuka was shifting him and beckoning Atobe back. He closed his eyes and allowed his Alphas to do what they willed to him. They were his Alphas and they could so what they wanted. He would like it, no matter what. Still, his head fell forward, nearly passing out from the pain when not one, but two cocks pressed into him.

It burned. The stretch within him was deeply painful. He sobbed softly, whimpering. Begging his Alphas. Begging them to please please take it out. But he realized his words weren't forming between the gasps and moans as the two of them started moving slowly within him.

He could feel them both trying to find a rhythm that suited them both. Rubbing against each other inside of him. He could only shake from the intense feelings, completely at their mercy. He felt a swelling inside of him. Too much. It was too much.

"Hurts...." He sobbed.

It was Atobe who kissed him, with an open possessive mouth, while Tezuka stroked his chest from behind. "Shhh...It's alright, Genichirou. I know...I know...But it'll feel good soon." He had to believe Tezuka and endure. It was impossible though. He just...couldn't.

That was his last conscious thought before he blacked out, feeling two Alphas pouring inside of him at the same time.

He woke hours later, sore and hurting in a too large bed. Tezuka lay beside him, petting him gently. Atobe on his other, watching him with something like tender possession. "You did good, Genichirou. I promise I won't make you do that again..."

He smiled and turned to snuggle into Tezuka. Honestly, he didn't mind if they did. He was sure he'd eventually get used to it. Besides, not every omega was lucky enough to have two Alphas to breed with. He hoped their pups would have brown hair and steely blue eyes.


End file.
